


hey there, hot stuff (x2)

by brynhildvelvet



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futaba POV, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynhildvelvet/pseuds/brynhildvelvet
Summary: It's nice, having a girlfriend and boyfriend who are attentive to your needs. (It kind of feels like they're out of your league, but you're all still learning your place together. At least one place where you all belong for sure, is in Ann's bed.)annrentaba fic from Futaba's POV.They're all precious af.





	hey there, hot stuff (x2)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write some sweet, nice anntaba then ending it with ren sandwiched between them
> 
> you can find me on [here](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet) as well.

Melon soda - she’s had that one already.

Apple cider? Boring.

Hazarding a guess, chocolate soda probably will taste fine.

Bacon milkshake on the otherhand-

Someone blocks her line of sight for a half-second as they walk by, aaaaand she’s uncomfortably reminded of where she is.

Hey, she just has to not look at the people around her. She’s a fly on a wall contemplating soft drinks and they’re, college kids heading home, no one’s gonna look at her. Or talk to her.

A fly.

Back to the drinks. The packaging on these are stellar cute at least, flavors aside. She wonders if Yusuke would draw her some gijinkas of them, his interpretations are always so unique-

“Futaba!”

And suddenly, one of her favorite scents floats over to her. The source of which is a girl who speedily flounced down the steps of the university toward her. Don’t flib to her or Futaba will probably die of embarrassment: she been craving strawberry soda lately, all because of that particular perfume.

In a moment, the other girl reaches her. Her model-long legs giving her an unfair advantage on anything Futaba can do.

The other’s arms wrap around her in a hug, and she feels softness all along her side because she didn't react fast enough to greet her enthusiastic glomper. Blonde locks obscure her vision, but whatever, it’s a welcome gift. Especially if it's from her girlfriend.

A cheek presses over her head, and she’s warm, all wrapped up in affection. Futaba feels as though she might tear up, just a little bit. She can't help it sometimes, when she finally gets to see one of the people she doesn't mind in her personal space.

She's just a teensy bit overwhelmed.

Also wishing that they can be alone already. So they can get even _more_ into each other's personal space.

“A-Ann.” The name forces itself out of her throat. Her free hand coming up to clutch the taller girl’s elbow.

“Futabaa!” Instead of stopping their embarrassing display, Ann, as always, opts for more affection. Futaba wouldn’t be surprised if the whole school knew of her as a ray of sunshine, Shujin really messed up ostracizing her.

“Ann!” She responds, slapping her arm to try to snap her out of it. “W-we’re - ”

“Futaba!!!” The taller girls squeals again. Interrupting her, and sometimes Futaba is the more mature one between the two of them.

“Stop! We’re in public! ANN.”

“Awww, I missed you so much, though.” Ann rubs her cheek against Futaba’s head in utter self-indulgence.

That line gets Futaba right in the heart.

“I-I, missed you, too. A lot.” She turns in the hug to tuck herself under Ann's chin. Ann’s arms going down to clasp around her lower back.

After a moment though, Ann pulls away, her hand sliding down to tangle her fingers lightly with Futaba’s.

She smiles bright and a bit wry, eyes crinkling, “Actually, you’re right, Futaba-chan. Let’s get going! To the nest!” She gestures at the sky with a motion to emphasize her statement, or something.

She pulls Futaba by her hand as they start to walk toward the train station, turning to flash her a beaming look, and she is radiant in the autumnal afternoon light, as always in any light, in Futaba's opinion. From the way her platinum blonde locks frame her head to her pointed, slightly upturned nose; every minute change on her face fascinating Futaba to no end. How can someone be so cute?!

Ann winks and Futaba can only gape in adoration and wonder at this angelic girlfriend of hers. “We have a lot planned for today after all, sweetcake.”

The adoration lasts until Ann pulls out her phone once they get on the train heading to Ann’s apartment full of permanently absent parents. Overladen with charms and severely lacking in memory space, between every time they meet, Ann manages to fill her phone with useless apps that she “wants to try out” and they’re all usually dysfunctional, claiming to beautify selfies with weird ugly cat stickers and low budget dating simulators that is detrimental to both Futaba's and the phone’s health, but in some ways Ann cannot be stopped. Downloading poorly-designed apps is one of them.

(" _Don't_ send me another selfie with those stickers on them! I will throw up! I will hack your phone to get rid all of these apps!"

"But look at this little beaver - at least, I think it's a beaver -")

Ann’s atrocious phone storage management aside, on the train they can enjoy showing each other cute memes they have accrued since they have last seen each other. Squeezed in among all the people during rush hour, they stand in a corner, creating a right angle with their bodies.

Taking the train has gotten easier when Futaba has permission to stare unabashedly at her boyfriend and girlfriend alike.

She does so now, satiating her eye's appetite.

Like the scenery that wizzes past outside the window, those two make up her world. When she lets them fill her vision to forget everyone else, like how Ann is right now when they’re pressed this close, the world does become just the two of them; with their third star out in orbit but on his way to join them.

It definitely helps Futaba forget her anxiety, even if only for a little while, to have them close to her.

“You talked to Ren, right?” Futaba murmurs to Ann, “what time are we gonna see him today?”

“Oh,” Ann says, “he said he’ll see if can get off work early, so I don’t really know when.”

She sighs, “You know how he is, always keeping busy.” She twirls a strand of Futaba’s hair as she speaks, to distract herself. “He’s kinda an idiot like that.”

Futaba frowns minutely, the two of them do tend to worry about their boyfriend, especially since he doesn’t worry about himself.

“Maybe...we can visit him at his work sometime.” It puts a thread of dread in her heart thinking about it, but if it’s for Ren….

Ann smiles, leaning against Futaba a bit more as the train sways, “He’ll probably like that.”

The doorman at Ann’s apartment building greets them as they enter, smiling cordially, and Ann bounces out a reply in return. Something about a sleepover and Futaba nods along in agreement, smiling back at the man and managing to make eye contact. They walk arm-in-arm to the elevators, and Futaba knows if if it was just Ann and Ren, it might be dicey, but Ann can probably get away with it either way.

Ann lets them into her apartment. Once they close the door she breathes a sigh of almost relief, slipping off her red wedges and removing her hair ties, shaking her hair out. Futaba knows she’s a model and everything, but it still is kind of intimidating and hot at the same time how she totally acts like it too. Striding into her apartment without heels or anything she still looks glamorous as all hell. At one point, before she got to really know her, Futaba can easily imagine her wearing a fluffy bathrobe and posing in front of a mirror checking herself out for hours at a time. Acting like a stuffy, posh celebrity.

Meanwhile Futaba just chucks her sneakers off, glancing at the body length mirrors lining one side of the genkan and yep, still looks like a nerd. She’s totally gonna steal some of the face masks Ann has but never uses.

Speaking of Ann, she disappeared into her bedroom and Futaba can only guess she’s changing into comfier clothes. She sits at the couch, taking out her phone to poke at it, checking some group chats she’s in.

Not long after though, “Futabaaaaaa.” Ann’s voice sounds out, and Futaba turns to see her head poking out of her bedroom door, pouting at Futaba cutely.

“What are you doing sitting there, come here.” Ann waves a hand beckoningly.

“Yes, ma’am.” Futaba says mock-playfully but she gets up and darts over, sliding to a stop in her socked feet in front of the other girl.

With a wide smile, Ann holds her arms open.

A big grin splitting her face for the first time in awhile, Futaba jumps up into her arms in one motion, completely wrapping her legs around Ann’s waist as she catches her. Ann’s shirt is soft, the smell of her perfume and shampoo like strawberries and some sort of mature flowers Futaba doesn’t know the name of. Doesn't stop her from daydreaming about it though.

In her embrace that she swings them gently back and forth in as she walks them to her bed, giggling and pressing kisses to Futaba’s exposed cheek, Futaba smiles and sneaks a kiss into her neck where she has hidden her face.

Futaba knows she’s light and everything, but her girlfriend’s strength makes her breathless as Ann gently lays her down onto the sheets with no strain at all. Her biceps are no joke, maybe it’s expected with how she used her whip in the Metaverse but Futaba’s horniness for buff women completely blindsides her every time she’s with Ann. Her girlfriend’s a fucking threat to her sanity.

Said girlfriend lays between her legs, with Ann’s legs bent up to frame Futaba’s butt and hips, Ann’s body curves over her own, her hair a curtain veiling them partially, and, _shit fuck shit fuck fuck fuck_ her face is getting closer to her own. Futaba’s eyes widen.

She’s so beautiful.

Hands cupping her face. Lips descend upon Futaba's own in a kiss. Then another and another. The brush of their lips teases, entices: sending tingles down Futaba’s body to settle in her core as they indulge in each other’s touches. Tongues slip out to touch shyly before sliding into each other's mouths.

The feelings build like a cup threatening to overflow and she cannot get enough of the other girl, she never can. In daily life she has to prevent herself from thinking about Ann’s touches otherwise she’ll never get anything done ever.

Now though, Futaba has her fingers everywhere, tracing Ann's jawline and cheekbone, sliding back to brush the back of Ann’s neck, curling into her luxurious mane, because Ann is the big cat that Futaba falls prey to, letting her consume her in any way she wants. When they start turning more passionate, with their hands running all over and Futaba pressing back harder against her, Ann shifts down, instead kissing the hollow of her throat and nosing along the line of her neck.

Futaba can’t help but squirm as she continues, pulling Futaba’s shirt up and pressing her lips and occasionally teeth everywhere.

“A-Ann,” She gasps, “don’t you want me to touch you too? I can’t, ah, if you keep doing this…”

With a lick to her nipple, (“aahhh”) Ann puts her cheek onto Futaba’s chest and looks up at her.

“It’s okay, ‘taba baby, I just want to learn more about you today okay?” From this angle her sky blue eyes look enormous, giving Futaba puppy dog eyes that completely contrasts with how she positioned herself so that her mouth is still right next to Futaba’s nipple and she- she- can’t concentrate because the _suggestion_ that Ann at any moment can just, because she’s so close-

Futaba arches backwards, mouth gaping in a silent moan as Ann does exactly what she feared: laving her tongue over her nub, just a careless touch that she repeats a couple times. But Futaba’s _sensitive_ , and she can writhe as much as she wants but Ann stays exactly where she is, giving coquettish licks and, dare Futaba say it, enjoying how the smaller girl’s body twists against hers.

Ann moves onto giving attention to both of her boobs, massaging them gently as she alternates between teasing with her fingers and mouth. Futaba can’t help but get lost in the sensations as Ann does what she wants to her.

“‘Taba, ‘taba honey,” sometime later Ann calls her, stopping torturing her with pleasure for just a moment. By now Futaba’s pants have disappeared into the nether, with her glasses thrown somewhere as well. The sun continues to set, casting slants of orange light onto the room’s dark walls.

“Yeah?” Futaba pants, looking down at her and Ann smiles, sweet as ever.

“Do you want me to make you come?” and Futaba’s head slaps back onto the pillow. How. Can someone like Ann say those things while looking like the perfect goody-twoshoes homecoming queen high school sweetheart hrnghnrhgnhrrhrnnnnggggg

Futaba’s lack of response makes Ann pull up to kiss her cheek, perfectly innocent. “Earth to Futabaaaa, did you crash? Beep boop beep boop boop.” Ann pokes her finger into parts of the unresponsive girl’s cheeks and body, beeping and booping all the while. It’s not until she starts poking at Futaba’s sides that she can’t hold it in anymore.

“AAhahaha, stop stop! I’m alive!” She flails around to try and catch Ann’s hands.

“Good.” Ann chirps, a scheming smile on her face, “because Ren should be almost here soon…”

Futaba twists to look at the time and wow, they’ve been at it for nearly half an hour. Ann must be getting really creative, because Futaba didn’t feel like much time passed at all. She was just wrapped all around Ann fingers, even if not literally, not yet at least.

“And...” Ann continues, “we should time it so he comes in right as I’m fingering you.” Ann continues with a mischievous look in her eye. Gaping like a fish, Futaba looks at her for awhile, marveling at the woman Ann's becoming.

“Ah, sure," Futaba manages, "you wanna surprise him huh?”

Ann nods.

"Think he's been really stressed?"

"Kind of," Ann says, tilting her head back and forth as she considers, "we'll be able to get it out of him when he gets here, but first," she smiles wide again. "We can have a present prepared for him to help him relax." She sing-songs with a wink.

"Agh, how can you be so cute and evil at the same time Ann, it's just not fair!"

Ann pull herself up to lay her head next to Futaba’s, hugging her around her waist.

“I don’t know! I don’t really feel different or like I’m trying to be like that specifically, it’s just the two of you…” She pauses as she tries to gather her thoughts.

“The two of you are both so cool, Futaba with your snark and your brain, Ren is so suave and handsome, I’m trying to see how _I_ fit in.”

"Uh huh, sure."

“And you think how you fit with us is blowing our brains out with sex, huh.” Futaba mutters.

Ann giggle is filled with mirth, “Let’s be real, the two of you deserve to feel good.” She sits up, stripping her shirt off in one glorious movement. “And I found out...”

Leaning over, Ann frames Futaba with her forearms again. “That I’m _really_ good at pleasuring the two of you.” The last part she purrs low and soft, with an endearing curl to her mouth to comes across more guileless than it would on Ren. Even so, there is an intent to her words that makes them a threat and promise. Both of which Futaba feels like a honeyed drug, dripping through her veins. In the end, how can she resist Ann? Futaba suspects that she was never meant to.

“So,” a cock of the head, “let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” she beams.

She proceeds to lay her body against Futaba’s, the feeling of naked skin pressed against naked skin an indulgence that nothing else in the world can parallel. Then, with her lips next to Futaba's ear whispering naughty nothings, her hand slips down, under her boy shorts, to press fingers against her wet folds.

When Ren finds them - he lets himself into the apartment with the key Ann gave him, and with the small amount of attention Futaba can afford, she faintly hears him call for them and shuffling around the living room. Anticipation crawls up her spine as she hears him drawing close to the bedroom - the door swings open, and they both turn to look at him like two cats caught in the cream.

At least, that’s exactly what Ann is, because she has two fingers occupied. And oh, Futaba is intimately and viscerally aware of what those fingers are occupied with.

Because at their mercy, she is flushed, hair splayed, her sense of her surroundings extending no further than bursts of heavenly pressure in her pussy that forces her mouth open, body scrambling, writhing, arching as Ann presses up. Which she alternates with thrusting in and out, the friction bringing her arousal higher and higher.

Ann flirts with touching her g-spot, not letting her come yet, whispering,

_“‘Taba, sweetie, just hold on for Ren, okay?”_

_“You can do it, good girl.”_

_“Does it feel good, being near the edge?"_

_"Let’s see how long I can hold you there.”_

_“I’ll take care of you, sweetie.”_

Then Ann lowers her mouth, slicking Futaba’s wetness up to her clit and her thumb brushing back and forth on it as her tongue licks around and then, in her.

Futaba sobs, intensely aware of the other girl’s every movement, tearing at her eyes.

Then she turns her head and sees Ren standing there.

He has a black sweater on today, paired with light blue jeans. Futaba notices because he always looks good, and she appreciates that, and right now he looks -

At the two of them, debauched among Ann’s magenta covers.

Futaba wonders about what scene they create. Her hand curled into the covers for strength, wrinkling it to hell. The obscene stretch of their naked bodies extending the whole length of the bed. Ann turns on her side, exposing Futaba's every last desire and wanton sin to him. Namely, her drenched arousal. Futaba looks up at him, flushed and desperate, and Ann, self-satisfied.

Ann is the first to break the silence, as Ren is distracted with roving over every inch of skin on display for him. His eyes are dark, unobstructed since he isn’t wearing his glasses, his face is expressionless but as Futaba continues to watch, a pink flush dusts over his lovely cheekbones. His mouth purses a little as his breaths uneven themselves.

“Ren, darling, come join us?” Ann says, flirting her fingers along Futaba thigh.

Snapping out of his daze, Ren finally moves from the doorway, offering them a serene smile. “The two of you having fun waiting for me?”

"Hmm, yes," Ann singsongs, and they both turn to watch as Ren strips off his sweater.

His trim body reveals itself, gentle ripples in his abdomen visible in the warm light of the sunset.

 _He's so hot._ isn't a revolutionary thought, but you know what, if you had a boyfriend who shows off like him, his jeans teasing the contours of his hips as it is, and light and shadow play along all of his curves and edges; as he does one of Futaba's favorite things: running a hand through his hair, face tilted down with a light sigh exhaling out, well, you would be painfully aware of how gorgeous he is all the time too.

There is something about how languid he is, relaxing, mussing up his hair, his sensualness on display. Whether it's for an audience or not.

After he's taken off his jeans, Ren leans his hip against the windowsill. Under the orangey light, he tilts his head, a wistful smirk on his face.

"Show me what you were doing before I got here."

Such a simple request, and responding with her mouth threatening over Futaba's clit again, Ann looks up at him through her eyelashes, blue eyes alight, and Futaba hears her and Ren suck in a breath simultaneously.

"Of course."

Ann slips her fingers in her again.

Massaging her walls, the pulses of her fingers in syncopation with the licks to her nub that creates an unrelenting, unpredictable onslaught. The only thing that's a given is what feels like a lava ocean of hot pleasure. The ecstasy in her pussy settles low, molten and roiling deep. It's at contrast with the tongue sending lightning sparks from her clit to run through her body. She jerks with each slick pass of Ann's merciless tongue, helpless to the fire and spark.

She's on the precipice, uncaring of how her moans are out of her control. (do they sound too raw and awkward? not sexy enough?)

Her legs shaking and clutching at the girl between them. Futaba arches her back, cresting off the bed again and again like the waves of pleasure racking her frame.

Almost, almost there, so close she knows when she comes it'll be devastating but she chases it, sensitive, over stimulated. Yearning.

And in the last moments, cool fingertips alight on her jaw.

The faint whiff of smoke. Lemon-lime disinfectant. Nondescript laundry detergent. Coffee. Sunshine warmth. A cocktail of scents that documents Ren's journey through the day, like the cocktails he makes at work.

Homey. Simple. Unassuming. Mysterious. Mature.

Ren samples tastes of her from her mouth. Chaste kisses to temper his desire and hers, and he drinks in her moans like a light, fizzy soda as he offers small hums of his own, vibrating against her lips and tongue. She clutches onto him, because he is the only bright, shining point in her consciousness as she comes, whiting out.

Dimly aware of cumming, whatever that is, pleasure, explosion, the inability to control any of the sounds flying out of her mouth. It’s the long drawn-out ache that she rides on and on; continuing to be dimly aware of Ren, her grey rain-cloud melody, singing his affections on her skin as she goes to another dimension temporarily.

When she returns, Ann sports a satisfied curl to her lip. Then Ann has a Ren on that lip, hauled him closer as she is wont to do, and he goes to her. Their lip lock always kind of sends Futaba into flames. The tilt of their heads, their plush pink lips parted to capture respective lips between each other. Full eyelashes fanned out over cheekbones. Ann’s forefinger and thumb hooked around Ren’s sharp jaw to pull him.

Leaning over Futaba’s prone body to kiss, they’re just the picture of beauty. They pull apart slowly, smiling minutely, and Ann combs her hand through Ren’s curls, scratching his head with her nails.

She smiles at him like a fond pet and says next to his ear, “Go lie next to Futaba-chan, dear.”

What Futaba gets is Ren laying his long body next to hers. (“hey tababean”) He nuzzles his nose into her cheek. She is enveloped and envelopes herself in his arms, his legs tucking up beneath her own, and they share their own long kiss. Lips massaging each other, her tongue laid over his.

Just like Ann, she touches his hair, knowing he likes the unnecessary touches, the affection that he sometimes doubt himself in asking for.

Kissing her girlfriend and boyfriend is an addictive drug.

Ann presses and plays with hers, before flaring with sudden affection or lust, depending; but Ren’s directions varies, he can overwhelm her at times, but other times, he lets Futaba take the lead.

And her and Ann agree, there is no better sight in the world than one Ren flushed and dazed under you, ready for your taking. The vision itself is absolutely, impossibly intoxicating: instills the desire to destroy him, ravage him, make him wanton because then his pale body flushes with ardor, eyes glassy in rapture.

This time, Futaba indulges in the feeling of his body, throwing a leg over his hip to pull him closer and languidly enjoying him in bed as she recovers.

Then he gasps against her mouth, surprised and sweet, and from its pitch and texture Futaba knows exactly what Ann is doing.

He becomes too distracted to kiss back but Futaba takes her fill from him. Plunging her tongue into his mouth as he lets her. He moans hot and filthy into her mouth when Ann stretches him, and he whines quietly, denied, when she only grazes his prostate.

Intermittent airy _ah_ ’s fill the room as Ann thrusts into him. Futaba pulls back to admire him, cupping his face in both of her hands. His face more relaxed, unguarded than he usually is, his dark, commanding gaze hidden behind eyelids, fluffy curls deliciously chaotic as he savors his pampering. She cradles his head against her, his moans melting into her sternum as she looks down to see how Ann is doing.

Laying on her side with one hand propping her up, Ann doesn’t seem to be faring much better. She isn’t a complete dom in any aspect, all of them still learning each other’s boundaries, and she can’t keep her softness from showing even now.

Ann gets them on their knees in front of her, she makes them lose their minds from her devotion, but the dominatrix slips away a little in this moment as she fingers him, one hand on his thigh to steady him. Adoration clear on her face.

Ann kisses along his flank, hand stroking slowly up and down his leg, her eyes half-lidded as she gets lost in every sigh and moan from their boyfriend, while her other hand continues working the magic that pulls those sounds from him.

She’s shown Futaba how to do it before.

She's let her watch as she stretches him with two fingers, whispering to Ren (do you want another one, sweetie? I’ll give it to you) (he always does) then three, pistoning in and out of him so easily, his hole slick with lube, dripping out of him. Lube on his member as she tortures him with an insubstantial handjob.

Then Futaba had curled her own fingers in him and the power rush was unbelievable. At some point, his moans for her become helpless as he starts to let go of the reins. Letting himself go.

It’s just sex, but he loves it so.

Because it's when he gets to free himself, even for a short moment, in their arms.

And on their fingers, Futaba supposes, looking at Ann.

And between their legs, as Futaba decides, shamefully, that she’s just about recovered already.

A hand tilting his chin up, she clambers atop of his face. His eyes open to see what's going on as he’s moved onto his back, but he quickly realizes what she's offering and he's quick to acquiesce as she settles on his face.

Ren's hands clutch her thighs. He groans as he's allowed to service her. Tongue flicking against her clit, she sighs as he gets to work.

And that's how they bring each other to completion, Ann pulling out a double-sided strap on, fucking him and herself to completion as Futaba rides Ren's face.

For Ann, it's another demonstration of her growing strength, as she props Ren's legs up high on her shoulders. Splitting him apart effortlessly. Aside from his body's flexibility, he offers her no assistance in positioning his hips higher for her to drive deep into him and she doesn't mind.

Futaba cannot see Ann's actions but she hears them well enough. Aside from the slap of Ann's hips meeting Ren's ass and the wet slide of lube, Ann's mouth snaps when she's about to come.

"Ren, Ren, Ren. You feel so good. I love doing this to you. Seeing how you're all open for me. Whenever you need me to fuck you I can, I could do it for you. In you, on you, I can do it. I can do it."

"I love you. I love you both so much."

On and on, so much Futaba comes before either of them and she feels Ren shivering from the overload of emotion all around them. Until the both of them orgasm. Both of their mouths occupied wrapped around each other's names. Ren yelling out Ann's and Ann chanting his over and over.

Watching Ren's face to capture every iota pleasure that flickers across it as he comes, Futaba strokes his cock through his orgasm until the pulses that run through it slow down, squeezing straight up to the tip until the last pearly drop slips out and he's dirtied from chest to bellybutton.

Much later, after the sun has set, taking its amber-magenta glow with it, and they're all cleaned up, Futaba frowns, doing her best in braiding fabric flowers into Ren's cute curls. Ann's out in the living room ordering food for all of them.

Ren sighs, curling up on his side as he relaxes. Futaba smiles,

"Happy?"

"Yeah."

“Had your fill?” Ann asks, coming in with her phone in one hand and wrapping her arms around Futaba's shoulders.

"Of the two of you?" Ren sits up sleepily, his movements slow from his body's gratification earlier. Doing so dislodges a flower that wasn't fully woven into his hair's nest, prompting a dismayed wail from Futaba.

A smile skitters across his lips as he leans up to kiss them a piece, "Never."

**Author's Note:**

> i...got tired of working on this kinda. so that's why the ending is like that, ran out of juice for writing sexy things, at least this time. hope you enjoyed as always!
> 
> edit: 6/19 i wrote a more comprehensive ending! hehe
> 
> kudos appreciated, ty


End file.
